Bajo el Arcoíris Lunar
by Yumipon
Summary: "— No te mueras, por favor, Ayame… — Suplicó débilmente, apretando más el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo." No sabía desde cuándo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que la amaba. [En respuesta al reto de Mary yuki Taisho del foro "¡Siéntate!"]


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** "— No te mueras, por favor, Ayame… — Suplicó débilmente, apretando más el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo." No sabía desde cuándo, pero ahora que estaba a punto de perderla, se daba cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella. En respuesta al reto pedido por Mary yuki Taisho del foro ¡Siéntate!

 **Palabras:** 1845 según word, sin contar título, summary ni disclaimer.

* * *

 **OneShot  
** _ **"Bajo el Arcoíris Lunar"**_

...

 _Mis ojos reflejan tu imagen,  
incluso cuando llegue el día en que te perderé de vista,  
estás grabada en mis ojos.  
Nunca más estaré contigo  
en los días en que la luz del sol brille a través de los árboles._

— _**Chizuru; the GazettE —**_

...

Corría por el bosque, inmerso en la oscuridad de la noche y con ese desagradable olor metálico calándole profundo en la nariz, advertencia del escenario que quizá podría hallar más adelante.

 _Sangre._

Apresuró un poco más la velocidad, temiendo que su esposa estuviese en verdadero peligro, dado que ese olor a sangre le pertenecía.

" _Qué necia es Ayame, ¡le dije que esperara en la cueva y no se expusiera a peligros innecesarios!"_ Pensó, recordando que sus amigos le habían dicho que ella había decidido ir sola en lugar de esperarlo para detener la amenaza que los acechaba desde hacía unos días. Él había tratado de ir por ayuda, ya que sospechaba que ese demonio podía ser mucho para ellos solos y no iba a arriesgarse a perder, ahora tenía hijos a los que defender. Eso era una responsabilidad más grande que la de cuidar a su tribu.

Se detuvo al llegar a un claro hecho por árboles destrozados, seguramente obra de ese maldito demonio. Olisqueó el aire, buscando el rastro de su esposa, pero un ataque sorpresivo lo interrumpió.

— ¡Al fin aparece el jefe! — Una ronca y fría voz acompañó el golpe, que él logro esquivar sin dificultad. — ¡A ver si te haces hombre y peleas tus batallas, en lugar de mandar a una estúpida loba a hacerlo por ti!

— ¡Cállate, miserable! — Le respondió Kōga, dando un salto para verlo mejor. — ¡Y no la trates así, ella es mi mujer!

Dichas estas palabra, se abalanzó sobre el demonio, dándole una fuerte patada en el rostro. Era una criatura enorme, de piel oscura y filosos dientes, pero eso no pareció intimidar al lobo, que inició un tenaz combate contra él.

— ¡Eres muy molesto! — Gritó el ogro, intentando atrapar a Kōga, quien saltaba y esquivaba ágilmente sus ataques, dándole algunos golpes en el proceso.

— ¡Y tú eres un estorbo! — El jefe del clan de los lobos volvió a dar una certera patada, esta vez rompiendo uno de sus colmillos. — ¡Pensé que serías un rival de cuidado, pero lo único que impresiona es tu tamaño! ¡Y eres demasiado lento!

El combate no se extendió por mucho más tiempo, en un par de minutos Kōga fue capaz de acabar con el demonio, desnucándolo de un certero golpe en la mandíbula. Una vez acabado con el peligro, se dispuso a buscar a Ayame, temiendo que fuese demasiado tarde, dada la cantidad de sangre que percibía.

— Por favor, Ayame, tienes que estar bien…

Removió ramas, troncos y trozos de madera que habían sido arrojados por el monstruo, intentando localizar a la loba y rogando que estuviese viva. Un repentino quejido llamó su atención, revelándole la ubicación de la pelirroja. Aunque fue débil, supo inmediatamente de donde provenía.

Quitó los escombros para encontrarse con el rostro pálido, un poco magullado y sucio, de su mujer. Sacó cuidadosa pero rápidamente el cuerpo de ahí, para sentarse con ella en sus brazos, temeroso de que no despertase más.

— Kōga, viniste… — el susurro apenas llegó a sus oídos, era casi imperceptible.

— Tenía que hacerlo, eres mi mujer y debo protegerte. Además, te dije que no salieras de la cueva.

— Lo lamento, pero se estaba acercando y no quería que los demás estuviesen en peligro…

— Eres una tonta, no debiste desobedecer mis órdenes.

— Lo siento…

La muchacha cerró los ojos, estaba agotada y se sentía mareada. Kōga contempló su rostro y recordó la primera vez que la vio, cuando también la salvó de un demonio y le dijo que se casaran. Eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo, pero el recuerdo ahora era nítido, como también el sentimiento que lo abordó aquella ocasión. Él había sentido cariño por esa pequeña y por eso le había hecho esa propuesta.

A pesar de que lo seguía negando, sabía que ese encuentro significaba para él más de lo que pudiese admitir. Incluso después de su boda, él estaba empecinado en negar que ella realmente ocupaba un lugar en su corazón, incluso a sí mismo. Y lo creía, por lo menos hasta el momento en el que sintió el olor a sangre y temió que ella muriera.

Abrazó aún más el cuerpo, sintiendo la fría piel y encendiendo la alarma de que eso estaba mal. Puso la oreja en el pecho de la chica y escuchó el latido de su corazón, aunque débilmente. La tomó suavemente y comenzó a caminar, irónicamente, bajo la luz de un brillante arcoíris lunar, deseando llegar lo antes posible para que ella recibiera la atención necesaria y se salvara.

— No te mueras, por favor, Ayame… — Suplicó débilmente, apretando más el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo. — Prometo que te cuidaré mejor, pero… no me dejes.

Eso jamás lo hubiera hecho, ni siquiera sabía que tenía miedo de perderla. No se había dado cuenta, pero en algún momento su corazón comenzó a atesorar y anhelar la compañía de la pelirroja, quien le daba felicidad con sólo estar a su lado.

Sus palabras cálidas, su temperamento decidido, sus caricias suaves y tímidas, su forma de ver la vida y enfrentar los problemas, su amor incondicional… todo eso lo había cautivado y poco a poco él se enamoró de ella…

¿Se enamoró?

Miró nuevamente el rostro, sereno pero maltratado, y suspiró, besando cálidamente su frente.

Él no estaba con ella sólo por cumplir su promesa, ni por unificar a los clanes, ni por resignación, ni siquiera por miedo a quedarse solo. Él estaba con ella porque la quería.

Sí, la quería.

Le gustaba su compañía, disfrutaba los momentos con ella, era feliz al verla, al besarla – aunque lo hiciera poco – y al mirarla, ella y sus hijos, se habían vuelto su mundo. Por eso la protegía, por eso le decía que no se arriesgara, por eso se empeñaba en que todo estuviese en orden, para que Ayame estuviese a salvo. Para que nada borrara su sonrisa, ni apagara sus brillantes ojos.

¿Y si moría, ahora, en sus brazos? ¿Si no alcanzaba a llegar para salvarla, si no era capaz de ayudarla…? Apuró el paso, con determinación. No, no podía permitir que eso ocurriera, él iba a salvarla. Porque sin ella, todo lo que tenía se desmoronaría, de nada le serviría. Porque ella le daba sentido a todo…

Un débil suspiro salió de los labios de su mujer, mientras el pequeño agarre que sostenía la mano pálida en la armadura del moreno se fue soltando hasta dejarla caer en el pecho de ella. Kōga gruñó molesto, sabiendo que cada segundo que pasaba, su amada esposa perdía fuerzas, y la luz de su existencia se desvanecía sin consideración. Él no podía permitirlo, pero sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes. Después de todo, a pesar de su apariencia gallarda, no era el lobo joven y audaz de tantos años atrás. Ya no poseía la misma destreza, ni fuerza. Sólo la determinación y la obstinación seguían sin disminuir.

" _Lo obstinado nadie te lo quita, Kōga… hasta se incrementa con el tiempo."_

¡Cuánta razón tenía su mujer! Y ella era igual, si se proponía algo, lo lograba. Incluso enamorarlo, de esa forma tan profunda, sincera, leal… atrapándolo sin que ni siquiera se diera cuenta…

" _¡No descansaré hasta lograr tener tu corazón!"_

Y ya lo tenía, pero él no quería que lo abandonara ahora. Ni nunca, eran yōkais, podían vivir eternamente si nada los atacaba. Si no ocurrían cosas como la que acababa de pasar. Si lograban defenderse y tener una vida en paz…

Llegó sin darse cuenta a la cueva, en donde una de sus hijas, la mayor, lo recibió para atender a la loba herida, apartándola de su lado para poder cuidarla mejor. Kōga suspiró, depositando toda su confianza en su hija. Si Ayame se podía salvar, ella sería la única que podría ayudarla.

...

Las horas transcurrieron sin que lo notara. Veía sin ver, sus ojos perdidos en el vacío mientras los demás iban, de un lado al otro, tratando de ayudar, murmurando cosas que él nunca escuchó. No se percató de nada, sólo pensaba en su amada Ayame, en lo que le diría cuando la volviera a ver, en su sonrisa, en su mirada…

— ¿Papá?

La voz de su hija mayor apenas logró traerlo de vuelta, llamándolo de forma temerosa, anguastiada y profunda, algo que no le causó buena impresión al yōkai, quien se acercó dudando.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tu madre está bien?

La joven negó con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos turquesa se llenaban de lágrimas.

— Hice todo lo que pude, incluso apliqué lo que me enseñó la señorita Kagome, pero aún así… — Comenzó a sollozar, sus esfuerzo habían sido en vano, le había fallado a sus padres. — Perdió demasiada sangre, pero eso no es lo que la está matando. Fue envenenada y todo su cuerpo ya está afectado. Lo siento…

— Esto no es tu culpa — Kōga abrazó a la muchacha, permitiéndole llorar en su pecho para que se calmara.

— Mamá quiere hablar contigo — le informó una vez que se calmó un poco, separándose del abrazo —. Quiere despedirse.

El lobo asintió, acercándose al rincón en el que su compañera fiel se encontraba junto a sus hijos, quienes intentaban verse fuertes, pero no podían ocultar las lágrimas y el dolor. Él se sentó junto a su esposa y los demás los dejaron solos, respetando el último deseo de la loba.

— Ayame, lo siento, te fallé…

— No, Kōga… ha sido una hermosa vida junto a ti — le respondió ella, sonriéndole débilmente.

— ¡Pero no pude salvarte, y prometí protegerte…!

— No fue tu culpa, yo asumí la responsabilidad de proteger el clan cuando nos casamos, y eso fue lo que hice… — Ella alzó su mano para acariciarle el rostro con cariño. — Además, llegaste a mi lado… gracias.

— Lo lamento tanto, toda la vida fui un terco que no supo valorar tu compañía — Kōga también acarició el rostro de su compañera, mirándola a los ojos —. Y sólo ahora, que estoy a punto de perderte, me he dado cuenta que te amo. Perdóname por haber sido tan ciego.

— No te preocupes, ya lo sabía. Yo también te amo, desde ese primer día bajo el arcoíris lunar…

Con una sonrisa en sus labios y una repentina felicidad en su rostro, cerró sus ojos para recordar por siempre esa noche. Esa noche bajo el arcoíris lunar, cuando todo había comenzado… y acabado.

* * *

 _Bien, espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a la retadora :) es con cariño. **¿Serían tan amables de dejar un review?** Nunca he escrito sobre esta pareja, así que acepto sugerencias, reclamos, críticas y demases. No estamos leyendo, ¡saludos!_


End file.
